


My Winner

by Daisyith



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 15:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8672845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisyith/pseuds/Daisyith
Summary: After the Abu Dhabi Grand Prix, Dan finds a way to celebrate Sebastian's third place finish...





	

Sebastian had his fingers working down his race suit, pulling the tight material away from his sticky skin when he felt two, large hands rest against his waist. He stilled, unsure. When he had entered his room in the motorhome, he had been certain that there was no-one else around. But now, someone stood behind him. Panic rose and Seb tensed. 

“Well done Champ…” A voice murmured softly into the otherwise silent room. Sebastian could feel the warm breath against his neck, tickling the strands of blonde hair. Instantly, he relaxed into the person’s touch, he knew that voice, he would know it anywhere. He turned around, keeping the hands still at his waist so that he was facing Dan. The corners of his mouth lifted into a dopey smile as he found himself looking into the chocolate brown eyes he had grown to love so much. He slipped his arms around Dan’s shoulders, linking his fingers together behind his neck.

“You know…” Seb whispered, “I didn’t actually win.”

Dan nodded, the curls on his head bouncing, “To me you did, you’ll always be my winner…”

“Well.” Sebastian began, pausing momentarily to running his tongue slowly against his lower lip, wetting the skin, “I always feel like I’m winning when I’m with you.”

Dan grinned, “In that case, shall I give you your prize now?”

Sebastian turned his head slightly, nodding towards the door where his silver trophy was sitting, “I thought I’d already been given one?” He asked, letting a chuckle.

“If you don’t want it, I can always keep it.” Dan teased, laughing as Sebastian shook his head quickly. He dipped his head, bending slightly so that he could rest his forehead against Seb’s. “It’s up to you.” 

Sebastian tilted his head, meeting Dan’s lips with his own, capturing them in a gentle kiss. He pulled back, smiling happily, “I think I’d like my prize now.” He whispered softly. 

Dan tightened his grip on Sebastian’s waist, pulling the German towards him until their bodies were pressed close before dipping his head again and reconnecting their lips. They molded together, moving in perfect unison. The kiss started slowly, the couple taking their time. But after a few moments, it grew heated as the stress and worries of the race disappeared. It was just the two of them, nothing else mattered. Dan’s tongue darted out from between his parted lips and traced the shape of Sebastian’s. He took Seb’s bottom lip between his teeth, pulling at it gently as he sought entry. Sebastian opened his mouth slightly as Dan’s tongue began to explore the depths of his mouth, tasting the sweet champagne from the podium. Seb’s hand travelled up, tangling in Dan’s hair as he ran his fingers through the wild curls, leaving them sticking more upright than before. He moaned into the kiss as he felt Dan’s hands slip lower, resting on the curve of his behind and squeezing.

\--------------------------------

Unable to hold himself up any longer, Sebastian fell on Dan’s bare chest, their skin damp with sweat. He could feel the Australian’s heart beating erratically beneath his skin and feel the way his chest was rising up and down as he struggled to get his breath back. Sebastian watched as Dan’s eyes closed, his eyelashes fluttering against his cheekbones. Dan’s cheeks were flushed red, his lips plump and swollen. Seb took a moment to truly appreciate the beauty of the man beneath him, smiling to himself as noted that he had turned Dan into this mess. Seb settled himself next to Dan and rested his head against Dan’s shoulder. They stayed silent for a while, both coming down from their high.

It was Sebastian who spoke first, his voice croaky as he broke the silence of the room, “Maybe I should get on the podium more often…” He murmured.

Dan opened his eyes, lazily lifting his hand so that he could gently caress Seb’s cheek, his thumb smoothing over the soft skin, “Next time, you’ll be standing on the top step.” He replied confidently.

“With you and Max by my side.” Sebastian smiled at the idea of his family winning a Grand Prix, of being able to share the feeling of victory with his husband and his son. It would the proudest moment of his life. 

Dan opened his mouth to making a teasing comment about the faraway, dreamy look in Seb’s eyes. But before the words could escape his parted lips, there was a knock against the room door. Dan turned to look at Sebastian and raised an eyebrow, silently asking if he was expecting any visitors. Seb shook his head and the couple stayed still, not bothering to escape the bliss of the warm bed. But the knocking didn’t stop. It grew in persistence before a voice called loudly, 

“Papa? Are you in there?”

Dan sighed softly, resting his hand against Seb’s shoulder and gently squeezing as he rose from the bed. Before he stepped away, Seb reached up and smoothed down Dan’s curls, trying to make it somewhat less obvious as to what they were doing. Dan grabbed Sebastian’s white dressing gown, slipping it over his bare skin before making his way to the door. He pulled it open, revealing a smiling Max,

“You alright Maxy?” He asked, smiling at the way his son was bouncing slightly on his feet.

“I was thinking, do you fancy going to get some dinner?” Max queried.

Dan turned around, looking at Sebastian who had the sheets wrapped high around his body, concealing his naked skin. He looked dishevelled, his hair sticking up in a mess and his lips reddened. Dan moved slightly, blocking Max’s view of the interior of the room. Seb nodded, thinking it would be nice to spend some time with his son after such a good day. Dan faced Max again before speaking, “Give us half and hour Maxy, your Papa’s about to jump in the shower. ” Max nodded.

With the door now closed and locked again, Dan untied the dressing gown and let the fluffy material slide to the floor. He extended his hand to Sebastian before speaking, “You coming then?” He asked, smirking slightly. It was going to be a tight squeeze in Seb’s motorhome shower but they would make it work...


End file.
